


The Gnome

by Rook_Rabble



Category: Danish Folklore - Fandom
Genre: Bits of animal cruelty, Cow, Gnomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rook_Rabble/pseuds/Rook_Rabble
Summary: The Gnome, has someone, ever thought of the little man, and no not the one at the garden pund. These short tails can tell you a little more about the mysterious little man, and where the classic Christmas elf started. Here in the Danish folklore.





	1. Work and Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Phrases with underline________are just my comment on situation.

**The Gnome**

The Gnome or 'Nisse in Danish' was a small humanoid creature who lived on farms. He was considered the guardian of the farm, but he also helped with all the dilapidated work. The Gnome was on a size with a 10-12 year old boy. He dressed in gray clothes and wore a red top hat on his head. He had neither wife nor children, and only live one Gnome on the farm. But be careful, with no wife, you can imagine what a troublemaker he would be. 

**A Gnome for life**

Here is a story of a man and his household who's been teased by a vicious gnome, so they had to move. After loading the last of the bags on the carriage, which was pre-strung with cattle, he left the driver to slowly move beforehand, just checking for something forgotten. When he came out again, he saw in the distant the gnome sitting at the top of the load and laughing at him.

Normally, one should not do anything to get hold of a gnome, he was already there. But if you didn't have one, it was probably just enough to wish for one. The gnome could also offer himself. And the wise farmer knew what it meant for the farm's well-being to have a gnome living. But you had to treat him properly, otherwise he took revenge on both humans and the animals. Although the gnome helped with the work on the farm, there was no doubt that it was the animals he cared for the most. It was especially the horses that were his joy, and he did everything to make them feel good. The only animals he would not care for were sheep. He was afraid they would step on him. The gnome could also turn into an animal, goat or goose. In human form he is a wrinkled old man with white beard and the classic pipe.

If the farmer at times had a lack of feed, the gnome stole feed from other farms. One often heard about how two gnomes had come to battle when they were on the thieves raid. The gnome is known for his teasing, and took or hid things from the farmer or his men, but they regarded the gnome as a work companion, and it was natural that they could tease him as he teased them. One could always hear when the goblin had luck with his teasing, so he laughed loudly and triumphantly. The only thing the gnome required for his work was a dish of porridge with a buttercream in. Some gnomes would have porridge every day, others would only have each Saturday, and most of them were not content with only porridge for the holidays. The gnome was always faithful to the farmer who gave him his porridge.

**A God of variations**

The gnome is a "house god" from Danish, Norwegian and Swedish folklore. In Sweden, the gnome is called a ''Tomte'' (Tomtenisse) The word ''Tomte'' means '' garden''. The Danes called him Gårdbo or Puge or just Nisse. The Gnome or (Nisse) has his name from the old Danish names Nis or Niels. The Gnome has his roots all the way back to Nordic folk tales and still has his little red pointed hat. Today, the Gnome is primarily symbol of Christmas, and in that case it's an ''Yule alf'' or (elves) Since the Gnome is a house god, hears its type at home in the accused descriptions, which Gårdnissen or the farm-gnome live on farmhouses for manor houses.

**There are 5 well-known gnomes in Danish folklore:** **Farm-gnome** : which we have just heard of. **The Church-gnome** : but he is not part of Christianity, and he does not like to hear the name of "God". And they shy way on Sundays when the church bells start ringing. However, they still kept the church neat and clean. **The Forest-gnome** : are nestling in the woods and forest, they are the smallest of gnomes, only 80 cm tall, and are dressed in green and brownish clothing , and do not wear any red hats. **The Ship-gnome** : also known as' 'Klabautermanden'' German word (klabauter) for' 'knock' 'and' 'noisy' he is probably the gnome who scales the most for the rest, he lives on ships and is called a 'knocking spirit' he warns about the storms to the captain or the crew with good care, and you should listen to his advice. But after many years in the sailor's circle, he is now a warning about accidents and doom. **Christmas elf: The Yule elf** was invented in 1836 and originates in Denmark. Later, the elves was given a more important role for Christmas: Santa's personal helper, in the production of gifts and the launching of Santa's sleigh. Christmas elves are the only gnomes that have families. ''a quick note, i just adored those elves from Rise of the guardians''


	2. The red cow / The gnome & the calf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scandalous Christmas night &  
> A flying mistake

**The red cow**

There once lived a gnome in the farm Hjortnæs in Vendssyssel. One evening the girls wanted to tease him. It was at Christmas time, and the gnome should therefore have butter in his porridge, but to tease him, the girls hid the butter on the bottom of the bowl. When the gnome came to eat his porridge, which they had put in the barn, he could not see any butter. It was hidden. He thought, of course, that they had completely failed to give him butter in the porridge. He therefore became so angry and mad that he went into the stable and up to the largest and best cow in existence. It was a beautiful red cow. He took it by the horns and twisted it's neck to it snap. When he had done so, he went back to the barn and lay down with the porridge. When he came to the bottom of the bowl, he found the melted butter. He now regretted what he had done and wanted to fix the damage. The gnome knew that at Stenbjerg-farm, which was on the other side of Skrolles Moor, a cow resembled the one he had just twisted the neck on. He now took the dead cow on his back and carried it over the moor to Stenbjerg-farm. Here he laid the dead cow in the stall and pulled off with the live one to Hjortnæs. He got it into the stable and tied it before it became bright, but one heard him complain: '' Ooouh, my back, Skrolles Moor was long and the red cow was heavy. Ooouuuh, my back !!. ''Ahhhhh yes Christmas is stressful''

**The Gnome & the calf**

In a manor house, there was once an old hostler who was fooled by the Gnome. One evening one of the cows was about to calve, and the hostler had to look to the cow once in a while. when he came out in the evening to look at it, it had calved. Muuh! said the calf. It was damn nice!, thought the old one, for now he was free to watch all night. He took the new born calf and carried it over to the stable. But to his great surprise, the calf began to laugh aloud, and the hostler now discovered that it was the Gnome. who had turned into a calf to tease him. "You gonna pay for this!" said the hostler and went inside. Later in the evening the hostler returned to the fold to look at the cow. This time, too, the cow had calved. "This time it's probably not the Gnome," the hostler thought. He grabbed the calf and put it in the stable, and calf turn gnome Again. Ha-ha-ha! grinning the Gnome ''now I have fooled you twice ''. The old hostler thought: I'll trick you the third time, my friend. When the hostler for the third time came out and saw that the cow had calved, he took the calf and threw it out into the manger pool as far as he could. "Now who's being fooled this time," cried the old hostler. At the same time, the Gnome started laughing and clapping his hands just behind the smoker. The cow had really calved, and the hostler had thrown the newborn calf into the feeding puddle instead of the Gnome. The old man could now see that he had again been deceived and never again thought of avenging himself on the Gnome. Ha! No, I don't think so either, but I'm sure the Lord has a vengeance to deliver, old man!


End file.
